Heart Of A Hanyou
by StarFyrez
Summary: Inuyasha struggles as he makes his decision on whom he loves the most,Kagome or Kikyou.The whole Inu gang knows how Inuyasha feels about Kagome except Kagome herself.Who will he choose?
1. Default Chapter

**Title:**Heart Of A Hanyou  
**Author:**StarFyrez  
**Genre:**Romance/Drama  
**Rating:**PG-13 for Inuyasha's potty mouth.(x  
**Summary:**  
Inuyasha struggles as he makes his decision on whom he loves the most,Kagome or Kikyou.The whole Inu gang knows how Inuyasha feels aobut Kagome except Kagome herself.Who will he choose?And will danger approach them when they are caught off guard.Read and find out!^_~  
**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own Inuyasha so don't sue me.~cowers in a corner~xD  
**A/N:**This is my first Inuyasha fic so be nice~!^_^

**Heart of a Hanyou**

**  
  
  
Heavy fog loitered across the starry sky, concealing everything above the dark mist. The night was silent as the day had come to an end once more. Below the dimness haze, old cherry trees swayed their branches as the gentle wind blew. The sound of falling water was heard close by. Dropping onto the earth, clear liquid smashed against sedimentary rocks which stood solid against it. A pair of eyes seemed to wander upon the vast land before him. He was sitting near the bottom of the waterfall, cleansing his mind and body. The water massaged his stressed shoulders, and softly glide through his twitching ears.  
  
  
  
His thoughts drew him into a deep subliminal trance, 'Kagome.. Kikyo.. they are the same, yet they are different. My love for them both has grew deeply. Though I know I can only choose one.' A sudden shower of water splashed the hanyou's face.   
  
  
  
"Lighten up, Inu Yasha, you look like you're going to kill someone with that face of yours."   
  
  
  
"Shippou! You little rat!" the demon bellowed, yanking the fox's tale and pummelling him into the ground.   
  
  
  
"Inu Yasha!" a voice called out. He turned to his side, setting his sights at the young beautiful women.   
  
  
  
"Kagome..." he started.   
  
  
  
Shippou took this chance to try and escape from the youkai's claws, his attempts were successful as he hid behind the rock next to Kagome.   
  
  
  
"Inu Yasha, you should pick someone else your own size. Anyways, let's go back, Sango and Miroku are waiting for us."   
  
  
  
Inu Yasha scoffed, "My own size? Well that runt deserved it. As for Sango and Miroku, I doubt they need us coming, they're probably busy."   
  
  
  
"Don't be silly, why would they be busy?"   
  
  
  
"You'll see," he replied.   
  
  
  
They soon returned to where Miroku and Sango were waiting for them. The 2 stared at each other deeply like they were studying each other's faces. The structure, the eyes... like an artwork compiled over their facade. Slowly, they began to lean closer to each other.   
  
  
  
"Sango-chan!!!" Kagome called out.   
  
  
  
Startled, the two flushed in crimson, and faced her.   
  
"eh?" the teen stood in surprise, wondering if she had just interrupted anything that was happening the two. "Did I miss something?"   
  
  
  
"Just common manners." Inu Yasha replied not far behind her.   
  
  
  
Kagome shrug the comment off, and said, "Gomen, if I was disturbing anything between you guys." Sango stood up and tried replying in a calm voice, "Nothing to apologize for, Kagome-chan. Th-the-th-there was nothing going on. Between u-us I mean."   
  
  
  
Kagome wore a skeptical look as Miroku reassured her, "Really, nothing was happening, I was just making my daily propose to Sango to bear my child." A small growl escaped the lips of the demon hunter. "Well alright then," Kagome responded, still doubtful.   
  
  
  
She placed down her archery items and yawned aloud, stretching her fatigued body. Inu Yasha looked away and told her, "You need to sleep, we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."   
  
  
  
"Inu Yasha is right, Sango, Kagome both of you need rest for the big challenges and the great danger that we shall be facing, soon yet to come," Miroku agreed. The women gave in, and set up their sleeping material.   
  
  
  
"You guys should go to sleep too, instead of staying up, you need to recuperate." Sango laid down on the grass, snuggling beside her was Kiara. The creature purred in delight, leaving the others to watch with a sentiment of content in their hearts. After a while, the gang all, fell asleep below the beauty of the earth that was above them.   
  
  
  
All except for Inu Yasha, he was still wide awake, his thoughts began to roam in his mind again. 'Gosh, Kagome looks exactly like Kikyo.. is that why I love her? Because she is the reincarnation of my past love? No.. that can't be it.. No matter, how much alike they look like with one another, they are different.' The sparks of the lively fire shone by the sleeping girl. Nonchalantly, leaning down towards the girl, the hanyou brushed her hair away from her eyes, revealing her elegant face. Inu Yasha felt his cheeks heating up and his face turning into a smile. Standing to his full height, he jumped on top the nearest tree. He sat on a branch, leaning on the body of the tree, and he closed his eyes.   
  
  
  
'No one has ever treated me with the same respect as Kagome has, other than Kikyo that is. When I was born a hanyou, and still young, they teased me.. even though i did not realize it until I confronted mother. Her eyes altered into sudden discontent as she started to mourn over the facts that were still unknown to me. I had no friends back then just until I met her.. She was my complete opposite. She was kind and a gentle spirit, any man could fall for her within a glimpse of her beauty. Though she was like me, alone inside, she was able to attract many new friends. I always used to sit and admire her talent and skill in helping others. When the villagers were sick, she was always there by their side. She was a role model to all the young children there. She would be anyone's friend, despite their many faults in the past. She was.. magnificent. Kikyo...'   
  
  
  
'Although I was born as a half-youkai, I still had a weakness.. I cared for humans.. my desire was to get the Shikon No Tama to yield this soft spot.. and become a full youkai like.. my brother.. Sesshomaru.. not as ruthless as him.. but after I met Kikyo.. all my wishes.. of it.. had vanished.. I just wanted to spend.. my whole life.. living by Kikyo's side.. as a.. human. I had fallen for a miko.. that moment we shared.. I wasn't dreaming it.. it really happened.. that time at the deck.. by the lake.. we embraced. How I wish.. that could have lasted eternally.. however.. Naraku.. that bastard!! I will never forgive him.. He killed Kikyo.. and.. the worst part .. he broke.. that closeness.. between Kikyo and I .. before her death.. he had took my form.. and forged her to believe.. that i had betrayed her... Which was something I could never image doing.... never.'   
  
  
  
He leapt of the branch.. and returned to his prior position, near the fire... beside Kagome. Slowly, sitting down, he sniffed around for any close invaders.   
  
  
  
'Naraku.. I will not rest.. until I rip him apart with my bare hands and watch him suffer.... he had caused so much pain.. in everyone's lives.. Sango.. who lost her existing family to his minions. She had to watch them all die.. one by one.. And there's Miroku.. a houshi.. with a curse.. an air void, Naraku had created, located on his right hand, at the palm region, that was passed on from his great-grandfather, down to him, only affecting the men in his family, including his father.. we must defeat Naraku.. for eventually the void in his hand.. will consume him as well.'   
  
  
  
'Kagome.. although I'm not quite certain why she is with us.. other than detecting tama shards for us to collect before Naraku does.. I'm.. not.. sure.. but I don't want her to leave. Some how.. in a discrete way... she had changed me.. and my heart cannot deny my feelings towards her as well. As I watch her face fall into sadness every time she looks at me.. within the glimpse of my eyes. Every time.. she knows.. that I'm thinking about her.... I know she is hurting deeply inside, but it's beyond my control. I can't just toss away these feelings for Kikyo like it meant nothing. Yet I cannot take another glance at Kagome's disheartened face any longer. Why must love be this stressful.. Why.. '   
  
  
  
"Inu Yasha.. what's wrong? You seem troubled."   
  
  
  
"Miroku.. you couldn't.. understand."   
  
  
  
"That you love both Kikyo and Kagome-sama?"   
  
  
  
"Eh?"   
  
  
  
"It's not a secret.. Shippou.. Sango and I already know.. even Kagome-sama is catching on."   
  
  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes widened, "Kagome.. knows?"   
  
  
  
"She doesn't know your feelings for her... but she definitely knows your feelings towards Kikyo."   
  
  
  
The hanyou's head lowered for a while.   
  
  
  
"Inu Yasha.. you must make a decision.. either Kagome or Kikyo. I know it's tough but it's the only way."   
  
  
  
"Feh." He turned away, facing at the night. "What do you know? The longest romance you had with a woman was at least an hour."   
  
  
  
"Actually... the longest relationship I had, is still continuing." The houshi smiled happily.   
  
  
  
"Nani??" Inu Yasha nearly fell, even while he was sitting cross legged.   
  
  
  
"Eh? Did Tetsusaiga become even more heavier?"   
  
  
  
"Baka!! Hmmph.. Miroku actually has a stable relationship with someone right now. Who is the lucky girl, eh..?" The demon asked.   
  
  
  
"The one and only.. the graceful.. the beautiful.. the elegant.. the courageous.. the wonderful-" The houshi began to blush furiously.   
  
  
  
"Get to the point."   
  
  
  
"Hai. It's Sango," he finished proudly.   
  
  
  
"NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Rising to his feet, Inu Yasha cried out. "But.. I thought that was just a fling.. that's what you said.. you.. de-"   
  
  
  
Raising a finger to his lips, signalling a 'be quiet', Miroku then whispered, "Flings.. ah.. our relationship.. uh.. I mean my commitment with.. Sango, had.. gone to the next level. Not like that, of course.. but.. in our.. you know."   
  
  
  
"ah... ha.. Miroku is in love with Sango." The youkai smiled.   
  
  
  
"Quiet.. besides.. same thing.. you love Kagome."   
  
  
  
"Shut Up!"   
  
  
  
~^*~^~*^~*^~*^~*^~*~^ *~^*~^*~^*~^*   
  
  
  
The morning arrived as the warm glow of the sun rose the team up, awakening the brand new day.   
  
  
  
"Ah.. good morning.. Kagome-Sama," Miroku said as he watched her eyes slowly open.   
  
  
  
"Eh?? ooh.. Good morning.. Miroku... I had the strangest dream last night... or maybe i heard it.. Inu Yasha shouted 'nani'.. and i also heard my name a few times as well as Sango's."   
  
  
  
Waving his hands vigorously, the houshi denied. "Kagome, you must have been really tired yesterday.. to have.. such crazy dreams.." He ended it with a chuckled and gave himself a small reminder.. to tie up Inu Yasha, before saying anything that would make him explode.   
  
  
  
"But-"   
  
  
  
"It was a dream..!"   
  
  
  
"What was a dream?" Sango asked, overhearing the conversation.   
  
  
  
"Nothing.." The houshi quickly replied, but then realized who he was talking to. "Ah! Sango.. good morning... er.. Kagome-sama and I were talking about nothing!!---sorry-- I have to go.. um.. somewhere!" he finished, running off.   
  
  
  
"What was that about?" the demon exterminator asked.   
  
"I don't know.. I was telling about a dream.. where I heard Inu Yasha talking to someone.."   
  
  
  
"It 's probably houshi-sama, usually late at night.. they're both awake."   
  
  
  
"Maybe.. but.. I heard Inu Yasha yelling.. and our names were mentioned, several times." Kagome replied.   
  
  
  
"Really??"   
  
  
  
"Mm hmm.."   
  
  
  
"Well maybe we can strangle them about it later." Sango smiled, as she dusted her hands.   
  
Kagome agreed with a giggle.   
  
  
  
Suddenly a weeping cry of despair wailed across the skies. A girl about the same age as Kagome came running down the pathway. Desperately, she called out, "Help!.. a-a youkai.." Inu Yasha's ears twitched as the word provoked his entire body. Quickly, he rose to his feet.   
  
  
"Where?" He demanded. Frightened, the girl replied, pointing towards a strangely glowing light that was drawing closer to them.   
  
  
  
A familiar scent aroused Inu Yasha's senses, he tilted his head up further to reassure himself.   
  
  
  
'..I was right.. it.. is.. Kikyo!'   
  
  
  
The miko looked exhausted as numerous soul snatchers surrounded her. All carrying a soul that had once lived. "Inu... Yasha." She said as she collapsed on to the ground.   
  
  
  
"Kikyo!" **

**A/N:**So what did you think?Please R&R!If you do,the faster the chapters will be updated.~_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**Heart of a hanyou  
**Author:**StarFyrez  
**Genre:**Romance/Drama  
**Rating:**PG-13  
**Summary:**  
Inuyasha struggles as he makes his decision on whom he loves the most,Kagome or Kikyou.The whole Inu gang knows how Inuyasha feels aobut Kagome except Kagome herself.Who will he choose?And will danger approach them when they are caught off guard.Read and find out!^_~  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own it~sniffles~xD

**Heart of a hanyou**

(Chapter 2)

  
  
Inu Yasha quickly rushed by Kikyo's side. He cradled her body and asked, "What happened, Kikyo?"   
  
  
  
Kagome looked away, not angry.. but depressed. She quickly shut her eyes tight, to seal in the tears that were coming fast. 'Inu.. Yasha.. even though I know that he chose to be with her, I still can't stand them together.'   
  
  
  
"My-- time.. has come. I don't belong in this world."   
  
  
  
"Kikyo, stop.. of course you belong.. you belong here with me."   
  
  
  
"I can only stay in this world.. for so long.."   
  
  
  
"If you go, I go." The demon insisted. "I owe.. you.. my life."   
  
  
  
Kagome started to wander off, she could take it anymore. 'Why am I acting like this? I know they're together, but I can't seem to cope with it. Why can't i get over it.. why can't i get over... him?'   
  
  
  
Miroku watched as Kagome walked off, "Kagome-sama."  
  
  
  
"Tell Inu Yasha, I'm going for a walk," she replied as she continued walking away.   
  
Miroku sighed as she left, "She's hurting."   
  
  
  
***********************  
  
"I'm sorry, Inu Yasha." Kikyo whispered quietly.  
  
  
"No. You've once died for me. I must return the favour, with my life."   
  
  
  
"So, this is just a favour?"   
  
  
  
"iie.. boku-" he started.   
  
  
  
"Inu Yasha."   
  
  
  
"Miroku, can't you see i'm busy right now?"   
  
  
  
"but.."   
  
  
  
"later, miroku."   
  
  
  
"hai hai." The houshi obeyed the stern command as he left the two alone together. "Let's go, Sango.. we can go to a place where we are actually needed."   
  
  
  
The dark haired girl nodded in agreement, and smiled at him. Grinning back at her, Miroku quickly gave a farewell, "Ja, Inu Yasha."   
  
  
  
The half-youkai didn't seem to notice as the 2 left. All he cared about was.. Kikyo. "Inu Yasha, I know there's a lot on your mind.. and I know that.. girl was one of them. I also know that you care about her too.. haven't you?"   
  
Rendered speechless, Inu Yasha looked away. "You don't have to say anything.. I just need to know.. who? her.. or I?" Taken back by what she just said, he got up to his feet. "Kikyo.. I already told Kagome, I was going to be with you. And nothing will change that.."   
  
  
  
"Kagome.. what did she say?"   
  
  
  
"She.. said she understood and.. she seemed fine with it."   
  
  
  
Rising beside Inu Yasha, she slowly placed her hand on his shoulder. "do you believe that?"   
  
He never thought about it before, all this time.. he was thinking about Kikyo.. and not the feelings of Kagome. Of course, she had to go through tough times. Tears, depression, any sign of sorrow had to be felt. No one could have not shown emotion, before a pleasant smile like that appeared. It was.. unreal. And Now Inu Yasha understood. Glancing around the plains, he found no one there. It was just him.. and Kikyo.   
  
  
  
A few soul snatchers, floated around her and placed the dead souls in her body.   
  
Kikyo.. who had died 50 years ago, by the hands of Naraku.. now reborn again. Constructed from the mud and soil of the earth, she initially returned to destroy Inu Yasha. However, her plan did not succeed. Instead, she took the all the Shikon No Tama, that Kagome, Inu Yasha and their friends had worked hard in finding and gave in it the possession of the enemy.. Naraku. Of course she had a reason, the Shikon No Tama, would eventually destroy him, if it was to be complete.   
  
  
  
A moan escaped from her lips as the rejection of the souls caused slight pain to her stale body. "Kikyo.... what's happening?" Inu Yasha asked. "I've already told you. A body that was made from earth ... it can't last forever. it's.. my time.. to leave.."   
  
  
  
"Then I shall go with you."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Deep in the lush green forest, Kagome sat, with her head tucked in her arms. She softly sobbed, tears caressing her face, as they slowly rolled down from her dark brown eyes. She couldn't understand why she was so greatly affected, she knew Inu Yasha's decision, she knew she couldn't stand between Kikyo and him.. Kagome knew it all.. but she couldn't face it.   
  
Wrapped up in her misery, Kagome didn't notice a familiar pair of eyes, staring at her.   
  
  
  
"Kagome."  
  
  
  
"Huh?" she replied, wiping away her tears and hiding everything with a smile.   
  
  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" The voice asked in sincerity.   
  
  
  
"Kouga-kun!.. it's nothing."   
  
  
  
"Did that puppy do something to hurt you, because if he did-" Kouga raised up a fist.   
  
  
  
"No.. it's .. nothing really."   
  
  
  
"Then, what's wrong?"   
  
  
  
"Just... me... and my foolishness." she said, trying not to let the tears in her eyes appear again.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
Sango and Miroku sat together on a hill located at a nearby town. It seems they're camp place was actually near a small village. From their views, they could still see Inu Yasha and Kikyo.   
  
  
  
"I wonder how Kagome is.." Miroku wondered aloud, "she was hurting the last time i saw her walk away."   
  
  
  
"It's amazing how Inu Yasha forgets about everyone around him when Kikyo's around," Sango noticed, as she looked behind her, watching them conversing, still. "Poor, Kagome-chan." she finished.   
  
  
  
"Well this brings us some alone time.." Miroku slyly put his arm around her. Taking his hand off her, she replied, "Not exactly." Glancing at her right, she spotted Kiara and Shippou playing around.  
  
  
  
"They don't have to know, we can be silent." [A/N: Not what your thinking.]  
  
  
  
"Still-" Miroku planted a small kiss on Sango's lips. As soon as their lips touched, their arms automatically wrapped around each other. Luckily for them, Shippou and Kiara were still playing around, on a little scavenger hunt, and didn't notice.  
  
  
  
"Ah, Kiara.. did you find it yet?" Shippou asked.   
  
  
  
The neko-like creature nodded no.   
  
  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you will, sooner or later."   
  
  
  
Kiara purred and kneeled down. Resting it's head on it's hind legs, the creature started to doze off.  
  
  
  
"oi! Kirara! ...why am i always alone?" Shippou laid down on the grass and support his head on Kiara's tail.   
  
  
  
"well since everyone's away. I'll just rest... here." The kitsune finished as it, slowly drifted off into sleep.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The end of chapter 2. I'll work on Chapter 3, a little later.. which will have.. more.. action... suspense.. etc, etc. Thanks for reading, I know it wasn't as exciting as the first.. anyways hoped you liked it.. please review.  
  



End file.
